guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ascalon Settlement
Overview Summary #Speak with Devona. #Lead your party north to the Ascalon Settlement. #See Captain Greywind for your reward. Obtained from :Damaris in North Kryta Province (just outside Lion's Arch) Requirements :Prophecies Character Reward :*500 XP :*Skills :: Final Thrust :: Throw Dirt :: Heal Other :: Enfeeble :: Wastrel's Worry :: Lightning Orb Preliminary Dialogue :Cynn: "It's a good thing you've got a job as a merchant because you make a terrible tour guide." :Damaris: "I am doing my best to help you find the Ascalon Settlement." :Mhenlo: "Cynn, we only just arrived in Kryta. Please don't get us thrown out already." :Cynn: "I'm just saying, I could get better directions from an imp." :Aidan: "Though I doubt you could get us thrown out of an entire country, I would prefer you not try, Cynn." :Devona: "I'm sorry for my companion's rudeness, Damaris. Please continue." :Damaris: "It's quite all right. You'll find the Ascalon Settlement to the northwest." :Damaris: "It's not far from the shores of the Giant's Basin... the great salt lake out past the swamp." Dialogue :"I've been trying to tell your friends here how to get to the Ascalon Settlement, but the rude woman keeps interrupting me. The Settlement is northwest of here. You should be able to follow the signs and get there safely. Perhaps you could lead your friends there, ? I would take you myself, but there are rumors that the Shining Blade has been seen in the area. :Will you lead your friends to the Ascalon Settlement?" ::Accept: "I'm happy to help." ::Reject: "They can find their own way." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Devona: "We should get going. The sooner we can get to the settlement, the better. I hear Captain Greywind is overseeing things, so we should check in with him when we get there. Lead the way, , and we'll follow." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Aidan: "At last! The Ascalon Settlement. We should locate Captain Greywind with all haste." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Cynn: "Thank you for your companionship on the journey, . As always, it was a pleasure to fight at your side." :Mhenlo: "Farewell, . May Dwayna keep you safe and Balthazar lend you strength." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to our new home. I can't help but think that it's tragic for us to have fought so hard and come so far only to land in a place like this. Ettins and Tengu assault us from all sides, not to mention those skale and imps. To make matters worse, we are lacking in all but the most basic supplies. Still, this land is beautiful, and with a lot of hard work, we should be able to prosper here." Walkthrough For Damaris to give the quest to you, you first have to wait until she finishes her conversation with the heroes, which will take half a minute or so. This is a fairly straightforward quest, designed to lead you up to the settlement where a couple of other quests start off. Head almost due north along the road, and follow the signposts. Report in to Captain Greywind to claim your reward. Notes *You cannot obtain this quest if you have Mhenlo's Request active. *Consider doing the Merchant's Plea at the same time, since it requires travel to the same location. *The settlement is not an outpost, so it is not possible to return there through map travel. *All four Ascalon heroes must survive until you reach Captain Greywind in order to complete the quest. *For those with the Factions campaign merged onto their Prophecies account, the conversation with Damaris may not appear until you have completed the quest Mhenlo's Request. If you have Mhenlo's Request in your log, but you want to complete The Ascalon Settlement first, just abandon it and rezone. *Unlike henchmen, you do not split loot and experience with Devona, Mhenlo, Cynn and Aidan so they make for an excellent group of allies. Having this quest active makes it much easier to clear out the mobs and complete all the quests in the area (such as Duties of a Lionguard, Orrian Excavation, Graven Images, Bandit Trouble, and the Last Hog) as well as clearing the area for Vanquisher. They are also extremely helpful for leveling up if you're below level 18. *This is one of the three North Kryta quests (including The Last Hog and The Orrian Excavation) that are unavailable to Canthan-born (Factions) characters or Elona-born (Nightfall) characters. Category:Prophecies quests